The Author's Adventures - What if I was in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis
by Kranon The Deathclaw Human
Summary: Like it says in the subtitle: "What if I was in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis". What would I probably do if I was there, who would I try to save and so on. This is an Action/Adventure/Survival Horror story. There will be blood, gore and maybe some romance and drama.


Began in: 11/04/2014

PROLOGUE

I was just sitted on the couch of the living room and playing on the PS3, a PS1 classic game that I bought from the Playstation Store, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis.  
There was a big storm outside and although I knew I should turn all the electronics off, my boredom got the best of me.

I decided to play the game to the end on hard mode for the fourth time.  
I was starting to play it, when a huge thunderbolt caused a blackout.  
I went to check outside and noticed that it wasn't just in my house, but also all of the neighbourhood.  
When I got back to the living room, I saw that the TV was on but there was no image, just white.  
I thought to myself: "What the hell is going on?"  
I went to turn the TV off...  
When suddenly, a huge wind started blowing from it.  
But instead of pushing me away, it was pulling me in.  
I tried to run away, but it was useless, because the more I tried, the more the wind pulled me.  
I closed my eyes and began to think of my family and close friends.  
In sadness, I spoke up: "Goodbye, everyone, it was nice knowing you."  
After that, I let myself go and allowed the TV to take me.  
I never expected to get eaten by a television... literally.

Once it consumed me, I felt myself falling without end.  
I opened my eyes to see that I was just falling and there was nothing down below.  
Out of nowhere an intensive light appeared and blinded me for a few seconds.  
Then I felt an impact from my fall as I landed on my back and it hurted like hell.  
I could even feel that I was bleeding from my face.  
I blinked my eyes a few times in order to clear the blindness.  
Once my vision was back to normal...

I saw that I was in the middle of a city in the middle of the night.  
And the city was in complete chaos, there were people screaming in panic, explosions around every corner, buildings on fire including in some vehicles and shots were heard from everywhere.  
I was confused and scared at the same time as I began to look around myself and noticed a male cop, who had his back turned to me and had a couple of injuries on his body.  
I asked as I went to him: "Excuse me, officer. But, do you know what's happening here?"  
After I finished, he slowly turned to face me and I stopped on my tracks.  
And to my horrifying surprise, I noticed there were a few bloody bite marks and scratches on his head, but what shocked me most was his blank stare.  
As he started to limp his way to me, I backed away.  
I said: "Look, if this is suppose to be a joke, then it isn't funny. Stop, alright?"  
But my words were in vain and he just kept on coming after me.  
Once he got close enough, he went to grab me and tried to take a bite out of me.  
Fortunately, I was fast to act. I released myself from him, dashed to his left side and countered with a swift kick to his leg, making him fall on the ground.  
I quickly looked to his uniform and noticed that he still had the handgun in his holster.  
I made a desperate and quick move.  
I grabbed his gun and immediately backed a few steps away from him.  
I thought: "Hopefully, there's at least four bullets left in it."  
And instantly, I pointed the gun to him and warned: "Stay right where you are or I'll shoot!"  
But once again, my words didn't faze him and he began to get up.  
And without giving a another chance, I pulled the trigger.  
The gun gives out a loud noise as it fires and the bullet is shot right to his forehead.  
As I saw what I've done, I thought with my eyes wide in fear: "It didn't have to be this way. Why didn't he just stayed down?"  
I started to check the gun, and to my luck, not counting the bullet that I had fired recently, the gun was still fully loaded.  
A short time later, I heard some grunts coming from behind me.  
I turned and noticed a large group of people walking to me, and like the cop that I had killed, they also had blood and gore features.  
In shock, I thought to myself: "Don't tell me that the cop that I killed and those people are what I think they are... zombies?"  
Although I could just shoot them too, I chose to save the bullets when it was most needed and tried to find a way to escape from the alley I was in.  
I looked to my right and noticed a door that would lead me to a warehouse, it was only a few feet away from me.  
And with no time to waste, I dashed my way to it and then closed the door.  
As I began to check out the warehouse, I was shocked to noticed it had the very same image of the warehouse in the game of Resident Evil 3.  
I kept checking out the place and, for the moment, there was nobody inside.  
Then I went inside the small room in the second floor of the staircase.  
I looked around the room and saw that it had a huge box, some gun powder, a key to the warehouse's door and a typewriter.  
What shocked me is that all of those items were in the very same locations as they were in the game.  
I was so agitated that I screamed, before I began to calm myself down: "**NO! I GOT TRANSPORTED INSIDE OF MY GAME! **"

END OF PROLOGUE

**Author's note: I decided to make a story of me, of what would I do and the differences that I would try to do if I was in a fiction world like Resident Evil 3.**  
**I'm thinking of making cliffhangers in the future chapters with two different choices, just like in the game.**  
**For you, readers to decide what I should do, you can do it by reading the chapters and place your review with the choice should I make.**  
**For example: I got inside of a secret lab that was soon set to self-destruct in a few minutes and I can choose between...**  
**A- Try to find a way to cancel the function.**  
**Or B- Evacuate the lab before it blows.**  
**The choice that has more votes, will be how the story will continue.**  
**Of course, every choice has a different consequence and I'll even give a limited time for you to choose.**  
**If there isn't any choice made, then I'll make it myself.  
The credits for the characters and everything else goes to Capcom, including the image used as this story's cover.  
****I don't own any of this, except for the story and... myself.(eh, eh)**  
**Read, review, no flames and until next time.**


End file.
